


Laços escuros

by HinaVioletto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaVioletto/pseuds/HinaVioletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo e Kurapika se ligavam pela escuridão</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laços escuros

Chrollo Lucifer se considerava um homem muito paciente. muitas vezes pra obter aquilo que queria Chrollo ficava horas planejando ou esperando que algum plano brilhante fosse executado, ate que algum dos subordinados aparecesse trazendo aquilo que ele queria ou chegasse a hora dele mesmo levantar e ir buscar o premio almejado. Ele era um líder firme, mas estava longe de ser um tirano, seus defeitos e qualidades podiam ser comparados e nenhum lado pesaria mais que o outro. Mesmo assim na escuridão dos olhos de Chrollo se via só o abismo do inferno. O inferno era o que aguardava quem tentasse se aproximar daquele anjo caído. porque ele tinha perdido as asas, mas não a vontade de lutar e agora que não tinha mais uma corrente pra força-lo a se submeter Chrollo achava que era hora de retribuir o que o ultimo portador dos olhos vermelhos fizera a ele.  
Era por isso que Chrollo estava esperando e daquela vez nenhum subordinado ia entrar para entregar nada, ele ia pegar com as proprias mãos. O líder da trupe fantasma só estava esperando que a mosca voasse ate a teia dele, ele estava esperando para prender aquela mosca suculenta e ele esperaria com paciência porque aquilo ia valer a pena. Ele ficaria feliz de se livrar do maldito das correntes.  
A espera de Chrollo não foi longa e ele ficou feliz ao ouvir o barulho de passos naquele terreno abandonado. Ele estava sentado em uma viga que tinha desmoronado daquela construção que nunca tinha sido finalizada e no meio da desordem e do que era feio ele ainda parecia um reio sentado em seu trono, porque ele exibia a postura orgulhosa de um. Ele não tinha medo e mesmo sabendo que aquela corrente podia ser um problema ele não ligava, porque Chrollo sabia que perdendo a confiança ele perderia a luta antes dela começar.  
Chrollo fechou o livro que lia para se distrair no exato momento em que Kurapika parou a poucos metros de distancia dele e nenhum dos dois se moveu por pelo menos um minuto por causa da tensão que existia no ar. O primeiro a se mover foi o moreno quando ele pousou o livro na viga e ficou de pé para dar um passo a frente, enquanto os olhos escuros do adversário ganhavam o vermelho-rubro que ele amava tanto, o vermelho que convidava a luta, ao derramamento do liquido vital dos dois homens, e ele aceitou o convite quando com um gesto displicente o livro que guardava as técnicas roubadas apareceu.  
O resto ficou branco na mente de Chrollo. Ele não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido de verdade depois daquilo, só pequenos flashes que passavam na cabeça do moreno que tentava se forçar a lembrar. Chrollo sentia cada musculo do corpo dolorido e tentou se sentar, o que encontrou pequena dificuldade de fazer, mas isso não foi o suficiente para que Chrollo ficasse preocupado com o estado em que devia estar ou o lugar onde estivesse, porque sabia que não era o chão frio daquele lugar inóspito.  
Ele tentou abrir os olhos e viu só a escuridão. Com uma mão Chrollo tocou o próprio rosto, sentindo os olhos cobertos por alguma coisa, mas quando tentou tirar ele sentiu que uma mão segurava a dele pra impedir que fizesse isso. Ele ainda estava desorientado e por isso não conseguiu perceber de primeira quem era a mao que segurava o pulso dele até que ouvisse uma voz conhecida que naquele instante soou tranquilizadora.  
\- Não vai querer fazer isso Danchou. A luz não chegará a você novamente!  
Mesmo que Chrollo notasse a imensa tristeza na voz de Machi ele não ficou triste, nem quando ele entendeu o que a subordinada queria dizer com aquilo, principalmente porque não era nenhuma surpresa que aquilo tivesse acontecido. Era por isso que Chrollo sorria como se tudo estivesse bem, como se as coisas tivessem saído exatamente como ele tinha planejado, mesmo que ele não tivesse pensado nessa possibilidade.  
A teia dele tinha falhado em prender Kurapika fisicamente e ele pagara caro por esse deslize, mas a aranha tinha deixado a sua marca e era uma marca profunda. Ele tinha conseguido fazer com que Kurapika se tornasse alguem tão ruim quanto os membros da trupe fantasma e ele sabia que não importava quanto tempo passasse, ele nunca ia se livrar daquela marca. Chrollo sabia que um dia a raiva e o desejo de vingança dele iam dar espaço a ressentimento e dor e que isso ia doer mais do que todos os golpes trocados em uma luta.  
Para Chrollo Lucifer isso era suficiente, porque assim quando chegasse a hora e ele se despisse daquela forma mortal para passar uma eternidade no inferno pagando pelos crimes cometidos em vida ele teria a chance de sorrir de novo quando visse que seu inimigo tambem estaria lá, porque a vingança dele teria garantido dois túmulos. Enfrentar Chrollo era como negociar com o diabo e todo mundo sabia que o diabo não era confiável e sempre conseguia o que queria.   
O preço que ele mesmo estava pagando por isso não era grande coisa. Ele ainda estava vivo e ele ainda podia fazer mais estrago. Ele ia mostrar para Kurapika que poupar a vida dele não tinha sido uma escolha sensata, não importava quanto tempo ele levasse.  
Enquanto isso Kurapika chegava ao lugar que tinha servido como um templo para a tribo dos Kuruta, onde ele estava guardando os vidros com os olhos que tinha recuperado até agora, a claridade das velas fazia os olhos vermelhos reluzirem de um jeito assustador, dando a impressão de que aqueles olhos ainda viviam, ainda podiam piscar para contemplar o que acontecia ali dentro. Kurapika colocou no meio do altar o vidro com os olhos negros de Chrollo Lucifer como se fosse um premio.  
\- Eu condenei aquele homem a uma escuridão semelhante a que ele nos condenou, para que ele entenda como é ruim se sentir preso no escuro, sem poder fazer nada para ter um pouco mais de luz. Para que ele saiba como é se sentir impotente, como eu me sinto. Sinto muito se quando chegar a hora eu não puder vê-los do outro lado do véu dos mundos, porque eu trilhei um caminho sombrio.


End file.
